Au Travers Des Obstacles
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Sequel just Sex Or love ? Drago rencontre les parents d'Hermione, tout se passe bien. Hermione rencontre les parents de Drago. Tout ne se passe pas bien... Leur amour résista-t-il ?
1. Le calme

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Sequel de mon O.S Just Sex Or Love ? Devant être un O.S, je vais finalement le couper en trois parties, et voici donc la première partie !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Assise sur son lit à lire un livre, Hermione attendait… Elle attendait la venue de Drago. Il devait passer le week-end chez elle avant qu'elle, ne passe toute une semaine dans le Manoir des Malefoy. Lorsque Drago lui avait fait cette proposition, disant que sa mère tenait absolument à la rencontrer en personne, Hermione avait été très réticente, mais le garçon avait su se montrer convaincant, et elle avait fini par abdiquer. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer une semaine entière chez son petit ami, la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal. Rencontrer Lucius Malefoy était sa pire crainte, sachant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour les Moldus…**

**Elle sortit de sa rêverie **_**et**_** de sa lecture lorsque Drago transplana directement dans sa chambre.**

« Hola mi corazón ! » salua-t-il en espagnol.

« Depuis quand tu parles en espagnol ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Depuis aujourd'hui. » dit-il. « Et _parler_ est un bien grand mot ! »

**Alors qu'il posa sa valise pour le week-end sur le sol de la chambre, Hermione quitta son lit, posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et s'avança vers Drago.**

« T'es en avance de dix minutes ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais… » dit-il en la prendre par la taille. « … mais tu me manquais. »

« Tu me manquais aussi. » sourit-elle.

**Il répondit à son sourire par un baiser. Hermione soupira, ce qui fit sourire le garçon. Le baiser prit fin trop tôt.**

« Mes parents ne sont pas encore là. » lui apprit Hermione.

« Et, dans combien de temps rentreront-ils ? » voulut savoir Drago.

« Dans une heure ou moins, et non on ne fera rien de ce que tu as en tête ! » le prévint-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit, et je ne pense à rien en particulier. » se défendit-il.

« Espèce de sale menteur. » dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à ça. » dit-il. « Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un mois. »

« Oh ça ce n'est pas vrai, on s'est vu la semaine dernière, quand tu m'as supplié de venir passer une semaine chez toi. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« On ne s'est vu que cinq minutes, t'étais pressé de partir ! » se souvint-il. « Un peu trop pressé à mon goût ! »

« J'avais des choses à faire avec ma mère. » dit-elle.

« Tu me manques… » dit-il d'un air abattu.

« Mais, je suis dans tes bras en ce moment, non ? » fit-elle d'une voix que Drago connaissait très bien.

« Hum hum… mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu veux me proposer quelque chose qui pourrait être… très intéressant. » arqua-t-il.

« Je me disais que si tu faisais l'effort de te retenir côté câlin jusqu'à ce qu'on entre à Poudlard, et bien, je pourrais te promettre une rentrée comme tu n'en as jamais vécu… une fois à l'abri des regards dans notre salle commune. » expliqua-t-elle, tout en jouant avec le col de sa chemise bleu nuit.

« Tu veux que je tienne un mois sans te faire l'amour ? » comprit-il.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Drago fit la grimace… Il restait quatre semaines avant la rentrée… Quatre semaines avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard entamer sa septième et dernière année. Être Préfet en Chef avait ses avantages, et partager une même salle commune avec sa petite amie était l'un d'eux. **

« Et pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'on soit chez moi, dans ma chambre ? » tenta-t-il.

« Avec tes parents dans la même maison ? Non mais tu rêves là ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ma chambre et celle de mes parents se trouvent complètement à l'opposer l'une de l'autre. » la rassura-t-il. « Aucun d'eux n'est autorisé à empiéter dans mon espace sans ma permission ! »

« Drago, tes parents me font peur, et tu sais pourquoi. Même si ta mère doit être la plus normale entre ton père et elle ! » maugréa Hermione.

« Ma mère n'a pas les préjugés de mon père. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle sait que tu me rends heureux, et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Elle n'a jamais aimé Pansy, et elle est impatiente de te rencontrer. » dit Drago.

« Et si, on remettait cette rencontre à disons, je ne sais pas moi… à dans un an, le temps qu'on finisse nos études à Poudlard ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« T'es en train de te défiler ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Pas du tout, c'est juste que… » mais il la coupa.

« Tu te défiles, et ce n'est pas ton genre. »

**Elle souffla bruyamment car Drago avait raison. Elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler, mais là, c'était différent… **

« Pourquoi t'es si réticente à venir chez moi ? » voulut-il savoir. « En dehors des préjugés de mon père ? »

« Je dirais plutôt la haine de ton père ! » le corrigea-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de continuer à t'aimer, Hermione. » lui dit-il. « Promets-moi que tu viendras quand même, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je t'ai fais une promesse, et je la tiendrais, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je serai totalement à l'aise. » dit-elle.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu sois à ton aise ! » lui promit-il.

« Je te ferais rappeler ta promesse ! » lui dit-elle.

« Et si on reparlait de ces câlins ? » proposa-t-il.

« Hum… je vais reconsidérer ton offre de faire des bêtises quand on sera chez toi, mais tant qu'on sera chez mes parents, on sera sage mais… on peut quand même faire ça… »

**Elle avait glissé ses mains autour de son cou, puis, se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa.**

« Oui c'est un bon début. » soupira-t-il.

**Il approfondit le baiser sans qu'Hermione ne s'en plaigne. Sous la passion du moment, ils ne virent pas que plus le baiser prenait de l'ampleur, plus ils se dirigeaient vers le lit de la chambre… jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombèrent dessus. Ils se mirent à rire doucement, sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser.**

**Perdus tous les deux dans ce baiser, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer… Jusqu'à ce que…**

_« Hermione, tu es là ma chérie ? »_

**La voix de sa mère sortit Hermione de sa bulle. Elle mit fin au baiser et, tout en se redressant sur le lit, obligea Drago à se mettre debout.**

_« Hermione ? »_

« Oui maman, je suis là ? » répondit la jeune fille.

_« Est-ce que ton ami est arrivé ? »_

« Ami ? » répéta Drago d'une voix basse.

« Oui maman, il est là ! »

_« Et si tu descendais nous le présenter ? »_

« On arrive maman ! »

**Elle s'était levée du lit pour faire face à la porte, tournant le dos à Drago.**

« Ami ? » répéta ce dernier.

**Hermione se retourna vers lui.**

« Rassure-moi, ils savent que je suis ton _petit ami _et non juste un _ami _? » voulut-il savoir.

« Mais oui gros bêta. » répondit-elle. « Ils sont simplement discret avec moi quand je ne suis pas seule. »

« Oh, je suis rassuré, enfin je crois. » dit-il.

**Elle lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de lui prendre la main et de sortir de la chambre.**

**Dans le salon, après s'être débarrassé de leurs manteaux, Mr et Mrs Granger entendirent les pas combinés d'Hermione et de son petit ami descendre les escaliers. Ils firent leur apparition dans le vestibule.**

« Maman, papa, vous êtes déjà là ! » dit Hermione.

« Il est presque l'heure du dîner. » dit Mrs Granger.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » fit Hermione.

« Tu nous présentes ? » demanda son père en désignant Drago d'un signe de la tête.

« Oh euh, je vous présente Drago. » dit Hermione en se plaçant à ses côtés. « Drago, je te présente mes parents. »

**Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'être aussi nerveuse.**

« Bonsoir jeune homme. » dit Mrs Granger.

« Bonsoir ! » salua à son tour Drago.

« Quand est-il arrivé ? » voulut savoir Mr Granger.

« Euh, il n'y pas très longtemps. » répondit Hermione.

« Hermione, et si tu venais m'aider à la cuisine pendant que ton père et ton ami font plus ample connaissance ? » proposa Mrs Granger.

**La main de Drago se posa aussitôt sur le bas du dos de sa copine, et, attrapant le pan de son pull, tira discrètement sur le vêtement. Hermione avait déglutit péniblement, surtout que sa mère n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit le bras de sa fille unique pour l'entraîner à la cuisine. Mal à l'aise devant son beau-père, Drago resta silencieux.**

« Hermione m'a dit que tu jouais au… comment s'appelle ce sport déjà ? » demanda Mr Granger.

« Le Quidditch ! » répondit Drago.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça Mr Granger. « Tu tiens le même poste qu'Harry, il me semble ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » dit Drago.

« Et si tu m'expliquais un peu le fonctionnement de ce sport ? Hermione a essayé mais elle ne semblait pas dans son élément lorsqu'elle a tenté de m'expliquer les règles ! » avoua Mr Granger.

« Je veux bien vous croire. » s'amusa Drago. « Hermione n'est pas très à l'aise quand elle n'a pas un livre entre les mains. »

_« J'ai entendu. » fit la voix de cette dernière, provoquant le fou rire des deux hommes._

**Drago suivit le père de sa petite amie dans le salon, tout en sentant son malaise se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de Quidditch !**

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, alors qu'Hermione épluchait et coupait en rondelle des carottes, elle cherchait à percevoir des flots de paroles de ce que pouvait bien dire son père à son petit ami.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui dire ? » maugréa-t-elle.

« _Tu marmonnes, ma chérie ! » fit la voix de sa mère._

« Hum, quoi ? » fit Hermione en la regardant.

« J'ai dis, tu marmonnes ! » répéta Mrs Granger.

« Oh euh, désolé. En fait, j'essaie de savoir ce que papa peut bien dire à Drago. » avoua Hermione.

« Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien. » lui dit sa mère.

**Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des rires leur parvinrent depuis le salon.**

« Tu vois ? » dit Mrs Granger en souriant.

« Mouais, ça me dit toujours pas de quoi ils peuvent bien parler en dehors de Quidditch. » persista Hermione.

« Tu demanderas plus tard à Drago, mais il me semble que tu ne m'aies pas dis la vérité à son sujet ! » dit Mrs Granger.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est… plus que mignon ! » dit Mrs Granger.

« D'accord, il est canon. Satisfaite ? » s'amusa Hermione.

« Tu vas continuer à prendre des précautions j'espère ? » souleva Mrs Granger.

« Maman ! » s'outra Hermione.

« Quoi ? » se défendit Mrs Granger. « On n'a jamais eu de problème pour parler de ça, souviens-toi quand toi et ce Cormac… »

« Maman, non, ne me parle pas de cet abruti. Surtout pas avec Drago dans l'autre pièce. » la stoppa Hermione.

« Excuse-moi. » dit Mrs Granger. « Alors, tu prendras toujours… »

« Oui maman, Drago et moi on se protège, et je continuerais de prendre la pilule. Tu sais ce que t'auras à faire tous les trois mois. » lui dit Hermione.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. » dit Mrs Granger.

« Et puis, je peux toujours utiliser une potion. Les sorciers ne connaissent pas forcément la pilule Moldu qui empêche les femmes de tomber enceinte ! » exposa Hermione.

« Je préfère quand même qu'on continue à faire comme toute l'année qui vient de passer. » dit Mrs Granger. « Tu me diras un mois à l'avance quand je dois t'envoyer une nouvelle plaquette… »

« Avec des préservatifs ? » tenta Hermione.

« Un carton tout entier s'il le faut. » répliqua Mrs Granger.

« Mais s'il te plaît, marque ton nom sur le paquet, que je n'ouvre rien devant les élèves. On reçoit le courrier dans la journée quand on est tous dans la Grande Salle, enfin, en général. » expliqua Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas, et est-ce que j'ai déjà oublié de mettre mon nom sur une lettre ou un colis que je t'envoyais ? » demanda Mrs Granger.

« Non ! » répondit Hermione avant de dire : « Euh, j'espère que vous ne poserez pas de question trop indiscrète à Drago pendant le dîner, hein ? »

« Je te le promets, on ne parlera que de vos études ou d'autres choses qui ne commencent pas par la lettre _S_. » la rassura Mrs Granger.

**Hermione remercia sa mère en déposant un baiser sur la joue, puis, elles poursuivirent la préparation du repas.**

_**Heure du repas !**_

**Assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, le dîner se passa agréablement bien. L'un en face de l'autre, Hermione et Drago se regardaient le plus souvent possible, tout en se servant des sourires qui n'échappèrent pas aux deux adultes.**

« Alors Drago, que comptes-tu faire une fois que vous serez sortie de Poudlard ? » demanda Mr Granger.

« Oh, euh, et bien, j'envisage de devenir Auror, si j'ai les notes qu'il faut bien sûr ! » répondit Drago.

« _Auror _? » répéta Mrs Granger.

« C'est l'équivalent de police chez nous. Un Auror a pour mission de retrouver et de mettre en prison les mauvais sorciers, ceux qui utilisent la Magie Noire. » expliqua Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas un métier sans risque. » fit remarquer Mr Granger.

« J'en ai conscience. » dit Drago. « Mais il y a un long chemin à faire jusque là ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une formation particulière à suivre ? » voulut savoir Mrs Granger.

« Oui, il y en a une, mais je préfère d'abord me concentrer sur ma dernière année à Poudlard avant de penser à la suite. » dit Drago.

« Tu as tout à fais raison. » approuva Mr Granger.

…

**Vers vingt-deux heures, Drago et Hermione remontèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ferma la porte derrière elle, tandis que Drago s'assis sur le lit.**

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé ! » dit Hermione.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'appréhender ta rencontre avec mes parents. » avoua Drago.

**La soirée s'étant déroulée au-delà de ses espérances, qu'Hermione ne répondit rien, mais sourit, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient de m'adopter ? » demanda Drago. « Juste au cas où si la semaine qui arrive se passe mal ! »

**Malgré l'envie de rire, Hermione n'en fit rien, et se contenta de porter une main à la joue de Drago afin de tourner son visage face au sien.**

« Et si on parlait d'autres choses que le cauchemar que risque d'être la semaine prochaine ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Quelque chose comme ça… » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

**Elle l'embrassa… Drago en oublia la rencontre à venir de ses parents avec Hermione.**

**Le lundi qui suivit, après le déjeuner du midi, Hermione ferma sa valise remplit de vêtements pour sa semaine de v**_**acances**_** à venir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus à la perspective de passer des **_**vacances **_**dans le Manoir d'un homme qui détestait ce qu'elle était. La jeune sorcière balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle souffla de frustration, sans se rendre compte que Drago était remonté dans la chambre et qu'il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'elle le vit.**

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-elle.

« Si, tu as le choix. » dit-il en s'approchant vers elle. « Tu as le choix de refuser une dernière fois, même si je ne veux rien de plus que t'emmener avec moi chez mes parents. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix mais je veux quand même y aller, parce que ça te fait plaisir et puis, je ne peux pas toujours éviter la rencontre fatidique avec tes parents. » dit-elle.

« Ecoute, le seul moment où tu auras à endurer cette torture – parce que je me doute bien que ça en sera une pour toi – ce sera pour le dîner de ce soir. » expliqua-t-il. « Après je te promets que ce ne sera que toi et moi. Ma mère ne me dira rien si je préfère passer tout mon temps avec toi, et t'éloigner le plus possible de mon père. »

« J'ai l'impression de me comporter comme une gamine. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais non. » dit-il sans s'empêcher de rire. « On peut y aller ? »

« Ouais, allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis. » dit-elle. « Oh, attends, tout est fermé ? »

« Oui j'ai vérifié. » affirma-t-il.

« Bien, on peut y aller dans ce cas. » dit Hermione.

**Passant son sac à dos sur l'épaule, sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis, prenant sa valise en main, elle prit de sa main libre celle que Drago lui tendit – lui aussi ayant empoigné ses affaires.**

…

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

« Je t'en prie Lucius, fais un effort, pour ton fils. Pour moi ! » quémanda Narcissa.

**Dans leur salon après le repas du midi, les parents de Drago – Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy – avaient une discussion assez agitée. Si **_**Elle**_** se réjouissait de rencontrer Hermione, **_**Lui**_** pas du tout.**

« Lucius… »

« Ne me demande pas ça Narcissa, je m'y refuse. » s'opposa Lucius.

« Tu as promis à ton fils que tu accueillerais cette jeune fille sous notre toit et que tu te comporterais comme il se doit. » lui rappela son épouse. « Après tout ce n'est que pour une semaine. »

« Tu ne peux pas consentir à cette… cette histoire ridicule, et qui ne tiendra jamais la route. » protesta-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Voyons, c'est évident. C'est une Moldue. » répondit Lucius.

« Ça n'empêche pas notre fils d'être heureux avec elle, et de l'aimer. » dit son épouse.

« Il fait une grave erreur, et il ne voit pas les conséquences que ça aura sur notre famille. » fulmina-t-il.

« Des conséquences sur notre famille, ou sur toi ? » exposa-t-elle.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots ! » claqua-t-il.

« Fais un effort Lucius. » redemanda-t-elle.

« Jamais envers une Moldue. » fulmina-t-il.

« Alors tu perdras ton fils ! » répliqua Narcissa en quittant le salon.

…

**Drago avait transplané directement dans sa chambre, afin de ne pas être encombré de leurs bagages pendant qu'il présenterait Hermione à ses parents.**

« C'est ta chambre ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais. » répondit Drago.

« Et bah dis donc. » souffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

**Le lit de Drago était un lit à baldaquin… noir. Le bois utilisé pour sa fabrication était très luisant, très brillant. Des rideaux blancs étaient attachés dans chaque coin des barres du lit. Une table de nuit ainsi qu'une lampe de chevet trônaient aux côtés de ce lit immense. Le parquet était parfaitement ciré. En balayant du regard le reste de la chambre éclairé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les portes-fenêtres, Hermione remarqua un meuble à travail, un bureau donc.**

« Tu n'as pas d'armoire ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, puis, posant ses mains sur deux petites poignets dorés, ouvrit une double porte. Il appuya sur un interrupteur qui se trouvait sur sa gauche, et la lumière inonda le dressing de Drago. Un dressing assez conséquent.**

« Mais pourquoi je pose la question ? » railla Hermione.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Drago…**

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix. » dit-elle en souriant.

**A son entrée, Hermione s'était figée, tandis que Drago refermait son dressing, avant d'aller embrasser sa mère.**

**Le moment était venu pour la jeune fille de rencontrer sa belle-mère. A cette pensée, elle se mit une claque mentale… Elle qui était tout le temps sûre d'elle, la voici en plein doute. Et si finalement, après tout ce que Drago avait pu dire, sa mère changeait d'avis ? Toutes ces questions, Hermione n'en avait pas les réponses. La peur se fit plus grande lorsque Drago vint lui prendre la main. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour la rassurer.**

« Maman, je te présente Hermione, ma petite amie. » dit Drago.

**L'heure des présentations finales avait donc sonné. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un procès, et d'être l'accusé avant verdict du jury…**

* * *

**Vous aimez pas comment ça se termine ? Et bah tant pis hein, mais faut bien laisser du suspens !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite, et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que l'O.S en mini-fic !**

**Aurélie !**


	2. L'accalmie

Disclaimer :Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Petit rappel : Il s'agit du Sequel de mon O.S Just Se Or Love ? Que je vous conseille de lire avant d'attaquer cette fiction… Vous trouverez facilement le lien sur on profil !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en vous remerciant de votre patience quant à l'arrivée de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

_« Maman, je te présente Hermione, ma petite amie. » dit Drago._

_L'heure des présentations finales avait donc sonné. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un procès, et d'être l'accusé avant verdict du jury…_

**Complètement terrorisée, Hermione déglutit péniblement devant la mère de son petit-ami. Narcissa Malefoy regardait la jeune fille étrangement… mais Hermione interprétait mal ce regard.**

« Drago, rassure-moi elle sait parler ? » demanda Narcissa, un brin taquine.

« Oui elle parle. » répondit Drago en riant. « Elle est simplement… tétanisée. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, ou du moins pas avec moi. » dit Narcissa à la jeune fille.

« Hermione… » l'appela Drago.

**La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur…**

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. » dit-elle en mentant un petit peu.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, on se voit au dîner, n'est-ce pas Drago ? » demanda Narcissa à son fils.

« Oui, on se voit au dîner euh, maman… c'est d'accord pour ce que je t'ai demandé ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, vous n'aurez à supporter ton père que ce soir. » lui assura sa mère. « Je m'assurerais que les autres soirs vous dîniez ailleurs… entre vous. »

« Merci ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Enchantée de te connaître Hermione. » lui dit Narcissa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Pareillement Madame Malefoy. » répondit Hermione.

**La porte se referma derrière la mère de Drago, et aussitôt, Hermione sentit un poids énorme s'enlever de ses épaules, mais elle savait que ce poids de stress et d'angoisse reviendrait au galop lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face au père de son petit-ami. Elle ne masqua pas son soulagement. Drago s'avança vers elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.**

« Je t'ai dis que ma mère était cool. » lui dit-il.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. » dit-elle.

« Hey, tout ira bien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Et si jamais ça ne se passait pas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Drago soupira. Il porta une main au visage de sa petite amie, lui caressant la joue, puis, l'embrassa. Il ne répondit que par ce baiser. Un baiser auquel elle répondit avidement. Elle en oublia toutes ses peurs le temps de ce baiser. Drago glissa ses mains sur ses hanches fines, puis les passa sous son mince pull, caressa sa peau. Hermione souleva les bras, et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à lui enlever son vêtement. Il rompit le baiser le temps de lui enlever son pull. Elle avait un mini débardeur, qu'il ôta également. Hermione détacha un à un les boutons de la chemise de Drago… Il portait aussi un débardeur sous sa chemise.**

« On risque pas de nous voir ? » demanda-t-elle tout en lui ôtant le débardeur.

« Qu'un seul moyen pour être seul. » répondit-il.

**Il tira la baguette d'Hermione de la poche de son jean, puis, avec de fluide mouvement du poignet, il ferma les rideaux et verrouilla la porte de la chambre… La lampe de chevet s'alluma, créant une intimité qu'Hermione apprécia. Elle s'installa sur le lit et se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière elle.**

« Où est ma baguette ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que Drago dégageait une partie de son cou à embrasser.

« Sur ma table de nuit. » répondit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau. « As-tu reconsidérer ma proposition de faire des bêtises ? »

« Possible. » minauda-t-elle.

« Oh ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je risque de ne pas tenir. » la prévint-il.

**Hermione eut un petit rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, se dressant sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur.**

« Alors, j'ai le droit de faire l'amour à me petite amie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix… tendre.

**Hermione sourit, car elle aimait l'entendre parler avec ce genre de nuance dans la voix. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. C'est ce qui faisait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Drago, pensant avoir sa réponse, les fit basculer sur le lit pour les allonger. Il approfondit le baiser, tout en parcourant le corps d'Hermione de caresses. Il s'apprêtait à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, quand Hermione le stoppa.**

« Quoi, tu ne veux plus ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Hum, finalement je me dis que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça de le faire, surtout que ta mère vient de partir… » dit Hermione.

« Comme tu veux. » souffla-t-il.

**Il se redressa, s'asseyant carrément, mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras au moment où il fut sur le point de descendre du lit. Elle le tira à elle.**

« C'est fou à quel point je peux te faire croire n'importe quoi. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Quelle menteuse. » dit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

**Le baiser devint… féroce. Hermione inversa leur place et réussit à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle avait autant envie que lui de faire l'amour. Mettant fin au baiser, elle attrapa sa baguette magique puis se tourna et pointa l'objet devant elle :**

« _Accio_ sac à main ! »

**Son sac vola jusqu'à elle et elle donna sa baguette à Drago, qui la reposa à sa place précédente. Hermione sortit de son sac… un préservatif.**

« Tu te souviens comment ça se met ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je vais te faire voir. » répondit-il en lui agrippant les hanches.

**Le sac atterrit sur le parquet de la chambre tandis que Drago reprenait sa place au-dessus de la jeune fille. Chacun se délesta de son pantalon… Se retrouvant en sous-vêtement, ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point la texture des draps étaient agréable et à quel point le matelas était confortable. La bouche de Drago sur la sienne la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains détacher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Elle souriait alors qu'il l'en délesta. Elle ne rougissait plus de se retrouver seins nus devant lui… Le reste des vêtements fut vite dégagé… Drago passa le préservatif tandis qu'Hermione en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur ce lit ultra confortable. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Drago pour se positionner entre ses jambes… Son impatience était trop évidente. Ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune sorcière. Un rire remplacé par un gémissement à mesure que son petit ami entrait en elle. Hermione se cambra dès qu'elle le sentit entièrement en elle. Trop de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils ressentirent ce manque au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Drago fit de lent va et viens, accompagnés par les gémissements saccadés d'Hermione, qui se cambrait davantage. **

**Après l'amour, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, allongés face à l'autre.**

« Ça va ? » demanda Drago.

« Je me sens mieux ouais. » répondit-elle. « Ça m'a fait du bien de me rapprocher de toi… de cette façon. »

« Je t'aime Hermione. » dit-il.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit-elle en lui touchant le visage. « Mais j'ai peur qu'on essaye de nous séparer. »

« Hey… » fit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Personne ne nous séparera. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » réfuta-t-elle. « Ton père fera tout pour nous séparer. »

« Si mon père tente quoi que ce soit, je partirais. » décida-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et tu irais où, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Tu peux pas t'enfuir comme ça. »

**Il l'imita avant de répondre :**

« J'irais chez Sirius, après tout on est de la même famille. »

**Il soupira. Elle se compliquait vraiment la vie… et leur relation par la même occasion.**

« Ecoute, je parlerais à mon père après le dîner, d'accord ? » dit-il. « Il fera un effort sinon il sait que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. »

**Il lui embrassa l'épaule.**

« Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de ruminer tout ça, s'il te plaît ? » quémanda-t-il en prenant son menton entre ses mains. « Pour moi ? »

« Si ça se passe mal… » commença-t-elle à dire en le fixant dans les yeux.

« On retournera chez toi, je te le promets. »

**Il scella sa promesse d'un baiser.**

**Après une douche rapide, ils s'étaient rhabillés des mêmes vêtements qu'à leur arrivée. Drago prit la main de sa petite amie et, après avoir récupéré leur baguette, il l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il lui fit visiter le Manoir, en évitant bien soigneusement les endroits où était susceptible de trouver son père. Hermione resta bouche bée devant l'immensité de la bibliothèque. Elle était presque aussi grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le jeune homme eut du mal à faire sortir sa petite amie de la pièce. Il réussit à la faire sortir après lui avoir promit qu'elle pourrait y venir après le dîner. Ils finirent leur course dans les jardins…**

« On dirait un labyrinthe. » ne pu que constater Hermione en désignant devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est passé par la tête de mon père, je peux te l'assurer. » dit-il en souriant.

« Je dois admettre… que c'est magnifique. » dit Hermione.

« Enfin elle dit quelque chose de positif. » fit Drago.

**Ils étaient en train de marcher, et ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.**

« On peut nous voir d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Drago se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage.

« Possible. » répondit-il. « Quoi, t'as peur de te faire voir par les domestiques ? »

« Des Elfes de Maisons, tu appelles ça des _domestiques _? » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Il n'y en a qu'un, et je vais te faire une confidence, avec ma mère ont fait tout pour tenter de le libérer. On attend juste le bon moment. » lui dit-il sur un ton confidentiel.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, je t'assure. Mon père est cruel avec lui, et ça me fait de la peine de voir Dobby être traité comme ça. » avoua-t-il. « Je sais c'est étrange d'entendre ça de la part d'un Malefoy, mais disons qu'une certaine demoiselle a changé ce que je suis. »

« Voyez-vous ça ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Mais c'est vrai, depuis que je te connais, j'ai changé. » expliqua-t-il. « Je ne cherche pas à être ce que mon père veut que je sois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit… la preuve, je sors même avec ce qu'il déteste. »

« Ouais, mais malheureusement ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde. » se désola-t-elle.

« Il changera d'avis, tôt ou tard il changera d'avis en découvrant la merveilleuse jeune femme que tu es. » lui dit-il. « Tu es la plus brillante des sorcières que je connaisse. »

« Merci, c'est gentil de dire ça. » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Mais je le pense. » lui sourit-il avant de l'embrassant.

…

**Depuis sa chambre aussi spacieuse que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy observait au dehors… plus précisément dans le jardin, où se trouvait son fils, en compagnie de cette fille. Cette Moldue. Narcissa, qui revenait de la cuisine où elle avait ses instructions pour le repas du soir, entra dans la chambre.**

« Le repas de ce soir sera somptueux, il faut qu'Hermione soit à son aise et j'ai fais préparer des choses qu'elle aime, en me basant bien sûr sur ce que m'a dit Drago. » l'informa-t-elle. « D'après notre fils elle n'est pas difficile en ce qui concerne la nourriture, mais je veux mettre les petits plats dans les grands. »

« C'est ce que je crois comprendre. » dit Lucius d'une voix trainante, sans cesser de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Que regardes-tu ? » demanda Narcissa en s'approchant.

**Une fois aux côtés de son époux, elle vit son fils et sa belle-fille dans le jardin en train de s'embrasser, puis rire. Ils étaient complices… amoureux.**

« Tu les espionnes ? » demanda Narcissa en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

« C'est plus fort que moi, cette fille… ne m'inspire pas confiance. » répondit Lucius.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une Moldue ? » éclata Narcissa. « On en a déjà discuté. »

« Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que notre fils ait pu tomber si bas. » fulmina Lucius en tournant le dos à la fenêtre. « Au moins lorsqu'il était avec Pansy, on ne nous montrait pas du doigt. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'écria Narcissa. « Avec Pansy on ne nous montrait pas du doigt ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. » dit-il.

« J'en ai marre Lucius, tu entends, j'en ai marre. » dit Narcissa. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas reconnaitre que ton fils est heureux ? Il est amoureux, alors sois heureux pour lui. Hermione est une fille tout à fait charmante, et elle vient d'une bonne famille. Elle est très bien élevée et elle est très intelligente, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus en dehors du fait qu'elle n'est pas une sorcière née ? »

« Il n'y a pas eut un seul Moldue dans notre famille depuis des générations… » commença-t-il à dire, mais sa femme lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Les temps changent. Bon sang Lucius, pour l'amour de ton fils fais un effort. Cette petite est déjà assez terrorisée comme ça à l'idée de se retrouver face à un homme qui déteste ce qu'elle est. »

« Pourquoi est-elle chez nous dans ce cas ? » répliqua Lucius.

« Parce que ton fils le lui a demandé. Parce qu'elle aime notre garçon et que lui a gentiment accepté de passer un week-end chez elle. » renchérit Narcissa. « Elle lui fait plaisir comme il lui a fait plaisir en rencontrant ses parents. Ses parents qui au passage l'ont tout de suite acceptés dans leur famille. »

**Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration. Cette dispute, cette tension qui régnait chez elle depuis que son fils sortait avec cette fille, l'épuisait. Son mari ne faisait vraiment aucun effort.**

« Je te demande juste d'être… d'oublier tes préjugés le temps de cette soirée, s'il te plaît. » quémanda-t-elle. « Apprends à la connaître, si tu ne veux pas parler je m'en chargerais, mais s'il te plaît Lucius, n'oublie pas que le bonheur de ton fils est en jeu. Ne gâche pas leur histoire uniquement parce qu'elle est née Moldue. C'est une sorcière, que tu le veuilles ou non, et c'est aussi la petite amie de ton fils. Et sache que contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, avec Pansy il n'était pas aussi épanoui. Aujourd'hui il l'est, et c'est grâce à Hermione. »

…

**Une fois de retour dans la chambre après deux heures à se balader et à discuter dans le jardin – avec des petites séances de bécotage par-ci par-là – Drago et Hermione se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Hermione sentit tout de suite le moelleux du lit la happer, l'appeler pour un profond somme…**

« Ton lit est trop confortable. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je sais, et je le préfère davantage depuis que je t'y ai mise… » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu m'étonnes. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Non plus sérieusement… » dit-il en l'attirant sur lui, agrippant ses hanches. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi… dans ma maison. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, hein ? » lui dit-elle.

« Un strip-tease ? » tenta-t-il.

« Même pas dans tes rêves ! » répondit-elle.

« Si tu savais ce qui se passe dans mes rêves ! » avoua-t-il en soupirant dans un air rêveur.

**Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme. Hermione ria à son tour. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, et ils finirent par s'y perdre. Drago inversa leur place mais… ils furent interrompus par de légers et discrets coups donnés à la porte. Drago su immédiatement qui c'était… Il descendit du lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Il s'agenouilla, ce qui surprit Hermione.**

« Bonjour Dobby ! » salua le jeune sorcier.

« Maître Drago, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir chez vous. » dit le petit Elfe.

« Viens, entre que je te présente notre invité. » dit Drago en se mettant sur ses jambes.

**Le petit Elfe entra dans la chambre, et Hermione remarqua à quel point la créature faisait attention où elle marchait. Drago ferma la porte.**

« Dobby, je te présente Hermione. » dit Drago en désignant la jeune fille.

« Dobby est enchanté de faire votre rencontre, Mademoiselle. Mon jeune Maître m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » avoua Dobby d'une voix fluette et timide.

« Ah, je ne le savais pas. » s'étonna Hermione. « Et bonjour, Dobby. »

« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? » demanda Drago.

« Dobby a été chargé de vous dire par la Maîtresse que le dîner sera bientôt servit. » répondit l'Elfe.

« Nous descendons dans quelques minutes. » acquiesça Drago.

**L'Elfe s'inclina avant de se diriger vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit et se referma magiquement.**

« Il est gentil. » dit Hermione. « Et tu es très gentil avec lui aussi. »

« Avec ce que lui fait subir mon père… » soupira Drago.

« Et si on arrivait en retard au dîner ? » proposa soudainement Hermione.

« Je crois pas non. » dit Drago en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Je vais être obligé de lui parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Au début peut-être, mais si jamais il n'engage pas la conversation ce n'est pas grave, ma mère s'en chargera. Tu verras, je serai là et tout se passera bien. Après ce soir, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi, tu n'auras plus à le croiser. » la rassura-t-il.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis sûr. » répondit-il.

**Il lui vola un baiser.**

« Je devrais peut-être me changer. » dit-elle.

« Tu es très bien comme ça. » lui assura-t-il.

« On a fait l'amour tout à l'heure et on porte les mêmes vêtements. Non faut que je me change. » décida-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Comme tu veux ! » dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Pendant dix minutes, il s'amusa à la voir sortir ses vêtements de sa valise, à chercher un jean, une tunique ou un pull. Au final, après un quart d'heures, Hermione finit par se déshabiller – sous les yeux envieux de Drago – et, sans changer de sous-vêtement car elle savait l'effet que ça aurait sur son petit-ami, enfila une paire de collant puis une jupe longue et évasée bleu nuit, un débardeur couleur peau et un chemisier marron. Elle mit une paire de bottes plates et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. La jeune sorcière se retourna vers Drago :**

« Comment je suis ? »

« Parfaite. » répondit-il. « Comme toujours. »

« On peut… attendre encore un peu avant de descendre retrouver tes parents ? » voulut-elle.

« Approche ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

**Hermione s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver debout entre ses jambes, alors qu'il était toujours assis sur son lit. Leur visage étant à la même hauteur, Drago en profita, et il posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tendrement, passionnément… jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.**

« Détendue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu ! » répondit-elle.

« Allez, respire un bon coup, tout va bien se passer. » lui dit-il. « J'ai l'impression d'être un disque rayé à force de dire ça. »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux, avant de dire :**

« Je t'aime Hermione Granger ! »

« J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. » dit-elle en souriant. « Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Merci ! » plaisanta-t-il. « Prête ? »

« Non, mais je ne peux pas y échapper éternellement. » souffla-t-elle.

**Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la chambre. Hermione se laissa entraîner jusqu'au grand salon – elle s'imaginait bien que la pièce où ils dîneraient devait être aussi immense que la maison.**

**Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Hermione sentit son cœur battre comme jamais auparavant… Elle déglutit péniblement et tenta de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi nerveuse. Malgré la présence à ses côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, Hermione avait peur…**

**Peur de se retrouver face à cet homme, qui était – bien malgré elle – son beau-père !**

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !

Aurélie !


	3. Avis de tempête

Disclaimer :Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Petit rappel : Il s'agit du Sequel de mon O.S Just Se Or Love ? Que je vous conseille de lire avant d'attaquer cette fiction… Vous trouverez facilement le lien sur on profil !

Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A très vite !

* * *

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

**Ils se tenaient là… les uns face aux autres. Hermione était toute crispée, tellement crispée qu'elle serra la main de Drago… trop fort. Ce dernier lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui parurent la détendre, et lui firent relâcher la pression.**

« Bonsoir papa ! » dit Drago.

« Fiston ! » dit Lucius.

« Je te présente Hermione, ma petite amie ! » les présenta Drago.

**Hermione était bien trop terrorisée pour parler… De son côté, Narcissa dit d'une voix trop basse pour que seul son mari l'entende :**

_« Fais un effort je t'en prie ! »_

**Il prit sur lui… Extérieurement, mais intérieurement c'était une toute autre histoire.**

« Soyez la bienvenue ! » dit Lucius d'une voix… monotone.

« Merci de m'accueillir ! » dit Hermione d'une voix… tremblotante et mal assurée.

« On est ravis de te rencontrer. » lui assura Narcissa. « Venez, j'espère que tu as faim Hermione. »

« Oui, merci ! » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Je ne demande pas à Drago, il a tout le temps faim ! » plaisanta Narcissa en les incitant à la suivre vers la table.

« Merci de me faire passer pour un goinfre maman, ça fait plaisir. » railla Drago.

**Hermione esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'elle s'installa à la grande table garnit de nourriture, de vaisselles en porcelaine et de chandelier. Hermione fut très impressionnée et assez mal à l'aise face à tout ce luxe, mais heureusement, elle fut assise un peu loin de son beau-père, dont elle pouvait sentir le regard sur elle. Face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table, Drago lui lança un clin d'œil complice et rassurant. Chacun avait son assiette remplit par le premier plat l'entrée, qui était une salade composée de crevettes et de légumes crus et cuits. Hermione apprécia la texture des saveurs mélangées. Voyant que personne n'osait engager la conversation, Narcissa parla la première :**

« Dis-moi Hermione, que font tes parents ? »

« Oh euh, ils sont dentiste. » répondit Hermione avant de préciser : « Ils soignent les dents des gens ! »

« Ils sont médecins ? » voulut savoir Narcissa.

« Oui… » dit Hermione, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

**Elle croqua dans un radis, sans trouver le courage de poursuivre la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise et apeurée de toute sa vie. Un dîner avec ses beaux-parents était pire qu'un simple examen de Potions.**

« Lucius, tu n'as rien à demander à notre invité ? » dit soudainement Narcissa.

**Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec un poivron, tandis que Drago s'était figé sur sa chaise. Il regarda sa mère en lui lançant un regard qui semblait lui dire **_**« Non mais t'as perdu la tête ? » **_**! Elle ne releva pas et appuya sa question d'un regard ferme envers son mari. Ce dernier mâcha frénétiquement une crevette et l'avala avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Reposant sa coupe en cristal, il fit l'effort de demander à Hermione :**

« Savez-vous… ce que vous souhaitez faire comme métier ? »

**Soulagée par la question, Hermione sentit son cœur reprendre des battements normaux.**

« Et bien, j'hésite encore ! » avoua Hermione.

« Oh, tu n'as pas encore d'idée précise ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Si mais, mes parents aimeraient bien que j'étudie la médecine, mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais bien enseigner ! » répondit Hermione.

« Les deux la tentent ! » expliqua Drago.

« Il faudra bien faire un choix avant la fin de tes études à Poudlard. » lui dit Narcissa.

« Je sais, et je sais aussi que je saurais prendre la bonne décision. » dit Hermione.

« J'en suis persuadée ! » dit Narcissa en lui souriant.

« Drago, tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de devenir Auror, j'espère ?! » demanda Lucius.

« Non, rassure-toi ! » répondit Drago. « J'ai bien l'intention d'en devenir un. »

« Bien ! » dit simplement Lucius.

**Le reste du dîner, autour d'un plat de viande composé d'un rôti aux pommes de terre et haricots verts, Narcissa fut celle qui posait les questions à sa belle-fille. Son mari n'intervint plus – hormis pour savoir si son fils avait l'intention de rester ou non dans l'équipe de Quidditch après leur rentrée en septième année. Belle-mère et belle-fille s'entendaient à merveille. **

**Après le dîner, Narcissa entraîna la jeune sorcière dans son petit boudoir privé pour prendre le thé, que Dobby leur servit.**

« Merci Dobby, tu es toujours parfait ! » le remercia Narcissa.

« La Maîtresse désire autre chose de Dobby ? » demanda l'Elfe.

« Non, tu peux t'en aller ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Il s'inclina, et Hermione aurait juré que son nez touchait le sol. Lorsque l'Elfe disparut, les deux sorcières prirent leur thé…**

« Je vous remercie… pour ce soir. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été très inquiète et… nerveuse. » admit Hermione.

« Je t'en prie, ma chérie, ne me remercie pas. J'ai promis à mon fils que je ne laisserais pas à son père l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé. » la rassura Narcissa. « Comment te sens-tu à présent ? »

« Soulagée… de ne plus être dans la même pièce que lui. » avoua Hermione. « Je suis désolé de parler de cette façon mais… »

« Cesse de t'excuser je te prie, je sais bien ce que tu as pu ressentir, mais je te promets que tout va changer. Il finira bien par s'apercevoir à quel point tu es bonne pour notre fils, et il verra la merveilleuse jeune femme que tu es. » exposa Narcissa.

« Je l'espère. » souffla Hermione. « La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est que Drago en vienne à choisir entre son père et moi. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! »

« Nous sommes deux. » dit Narcissa.

**De leur côté, Drago et son père étaient silencieux dans le salon privé de Lucius. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, le jeune homme se triturait les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son père, qui était assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Se décidant à briser la glace, il finit par dire :**

« Merci d'avoir fait un effort, papa. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais apprends à la connaitre, s'il te plaît. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! »

« C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! » soupira Lucius. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. »

« Papa, contrairement à toi je n'ai rien contre les Moldues. Hermione en est une mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. » expliqua calmement Drago. « Ta haine envers ce qu'elle est n'a pas de sens, et je ne veux pas la perdre. J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses un effort. Tu n'es plus ce que tu étais autrefois alors tire un traire sur ton ressenti et avance, sinon tu me perdras, parce que je ne renoncerais pas à la fille que j'aime uniquement parce qu'elle n'est pas née sorcière. »

**Il pouvait bien voir son père se crisper et serrer la mâchoire, alors Drago décida de sortir du salon pour regagner sa chambre. En chemin, il vit Hermione sortir du petit boudoir privé de sa mère. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit après s'être rapproché de lui. Main dans la main, ils gravirent les escaliers de marbre, sans savoir que le maître des lieux les observait discrètement. Ils gagnèrent la chambre du jeune homme et, tombant de fatigue, se changèrent dans leur pyjama et se glissèrent sous les draps, avant de tomber l'un et l'autre dans les bras de Morphée.**

**Il n'a pas été difficile à Narcissa de voir la crispation sur le visage de son époux. Il avait fait des efforts, certes, mais l'ampleur avec laquelle il s'était forcé à contrecœur à adresse la parole à leur invité avait été des plus flagrantes. Vêtue d'une robe de chambre, elle se coiffa sa longue chevelure blonde puis alla se mettre au lit, tandis que son mari entra dans la chambre au moment même. Elle l'ignora et éteignit sa lampe de chevet puis, s'allongea sur le côté, tournant le dos à son époux avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.**

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

**Ils étaient nus et endormis **_**ou presque**_**. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, mais réveillé depuis quelques secondes, Drago embrassa l'épaule d'Hermione à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à la faire sourire. Il continua, puis, frotta son nez derrière son oreille.**

« Bonjour ! » murmura-t-il.

« Hum… j'aime bien ta façon de me réveiller le matin. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle laissa s'écouler quelques minutes en se faisant cajoler, puis, elle se retourna dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.**

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Super ! » répondit-elle.

**Changeant de position, elle s'allongea sur le dos, laissant à Drago le loisir de voir chaque parcelle de son visage.**

« Tu as l'air contrarié ! » dit-il.

« Pas du tout ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Menteuse ! » dit-il en souriant. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ma belle. » lui dit-il. « Allez, dis-moi ! »

« Et bien, je me sens un peu coupable. » avoua-t-elle. « Tu passes tout ton temps avec moi depuis trois jours, et très peu avec tes parents ! »

« Premièrement, mon père travaille ce qui nous fait des vacances. » commença-t-il à dire, lui arrachant un sourire. « Ensuite, si tu veux qu'on passe du temps avec ma mère la journée, y a qu'à demander. »

« Je dis ça pour toi, je sais que tu es très proche d'elle. » dit-elle.

« Ecoute, si tu veux, aujourd'hui, et comme ça te tient tant à cœur on pourrait… »

**Mais il fut interrompu par un **_**toc**_** à la porte.**

_« Drago, tu es réveillé ? » fit la voix de Narcissa._

« Oui maman euh, une petite minute ! » répondit-il.

**Drago sortit du lit pour revêtir un simple pantalon avant de lancer un pull assez grand pour Hermione, qui passa un petit short. Drago ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa mère.**

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai réveillé… tous les deux… » dit-elle en les voyant à moitié vêtus.

« Non, ce n'est rien on s'apprêtait à te rejoindre en bas ! » lui assura Drago.

« Bien, alors le petit-déjeuner est prêt mais je dois vite partir chez Sirius. » les informa-t-elle. « Chéri, tu pourras m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là-bas. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Papa est parti ? »

« Oui il est parti au Ministère très tôt ce matin. » répondit-elle. « Bon, à tout à l'heure ! »

**Hermione lui fit un signe de la main puis, quand elle sortit de la chambre, Drago referma la porte derrière sa mère.**

« On va prendre une douche ? » proposa-t-il en tendant la main à Hermione.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

…

« T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir nous accompagner ? » demanda Drago alors qu'il mettait une veste en jean.

« Sûre et certaine. » assura Hermione, qui l'arrangea aussitôt. « Tu as besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ta mère. »

« Mais tu vas t'ennuyer toute seule. » dit-il.

« Non je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Y aura Dobby pour me tenir compagnie, et t'as une bibliothèque remplis de livres qui ne demandent qu'à être lus. » exposa-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. » céda-t-il.

« Hey, je vais te donner quelque chose pour tenir quelques heures loin de moi. » lui dit-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? » arqua-t-il. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

**Elle arrangea le col de sa veste, puis, l'agrippant fermement, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur. Répondant à ce baiser, Drago porta une main au cou d'Hermione, tandis qu'il se servit de son bras gauche pour l'entourer par la taille. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Hermione était contre le mur. Dans l'intensité du moment, Drago l'avait plaqué contre celui-ci par pur réflexe.**

« Hum vivement ce soir. » dit Drago.

« Allez, file avec ta mère. » lui dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

**Il s'écarta d'elle et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Dobby était dans le couloir.**

« La Maîtresse vous attend, Monsieur ! » lui dit-il.

« J'y vais, mais pendant mon absence, fais-moi plaisir et reste avec Hermione. » dit Drago à l'Elfe. « Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez jeune Maître ! » acquiesça Dobby.

« T'es le meilleur Dobby ! » lui sourit Drago.

**Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de s'éloigner en longeant l'immense couloir et descendre retrouver sa mère, avec qui il partit sur le Chemin de Traverse en transplanant.**

**Se retrouvant seule dans cet immense manoir, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire en l'absence de son petit ami ? La maison était très grande, et elle se dit mentalement qui lui faudrait des jours pour tout visiter… mais elle était attirée par la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait passer l'après-midi à lire, en attendant le retour de Drago. En sortant de la chambre, elle faillit bousculer Dobby, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ du jeune sorcier.**

« Oh, pardon Dobby, je ne savais pas que tu étais encore là ! » s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur : « Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Dobby doit simplement s'assurer que vous obtenez tout ce dont vous désirez ! » répondit Dobby.

« Je te remercie, mais je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant. » lui dit-elle en souriant. « Je vais aller dans la bibliothèque prendre un livre et revenir ici, d'accord ? »

« Dobby fera ce que vous lui demanderez. » dit-il timidement.

« Ça ira, Dobby. Si j'ai besoin de toi je viendrais te voir ! » dit-elle.

**Il fut sur le point de s'incliner mais Hermione l'arrêta :**

« Pas la peine de faire ça avec moi, Dobby. »

**Dobby se tritura les mains avant de sourire à la jeune fille, puis il tourna les talons et quitta le couloir pour aller… faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Hermione se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, et fut soulagée que la porte ne fût pas fermée. Elle y entra et la lumière du jour traversait la grande fenêtre, illuminant la pièce de son éclat, bien qu'Hermione remarque que le temps commençait à se couvrir. Après tout… c'était l'Angleterre… malgré que ce soit l'été. Tous ces livres autour d'elle ne demandaient qu'à être lus. Longeant les différentes étagères, elle finit par en trouver deux, qui, étrangement, étaient des romans écrits par des auteurs Moldues. Elle opta pour le roman **_**Gatsby, le Magnifique**_**, et s'en retourna dans la chambre de Drago. Tirant les rideaux au maximum, Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le lit, et commença sa lecture. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Les heures défilèrent et Hermione décrocha de sa lecture lorsque le tonnerre gronda. Sursautant, elle ferma son livre et referma les rideaux avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle chercha la cuisine… Elle la trouva difficilement et trouva Dobby dans celle-ci.**

_**Chemin de Traverse !**_

« Pourquoi tu veux me faire entrer dans ce magasin ? » demanda Drago à sa mère.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Allez, viens ! » répondit Narcissa en lui prenant le bras.

**Une fois à l'intérieure, Narcissa alla à la caisse et donna à la sorcière qui s'y trouvait le numéro de sa commande. La femme, d'un certain âge, disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.**

« C'est quoi cette surprise ? » voulut savoir Drago.

« Je me suis dis que ça serait parfait pour toi et Hermione. » dit Narcissa.

« Maman, je ne porte pas de bijoux, tu te souviens ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras une exception pour celle-ci. » lui sourit sa mère.

**La vendeuse revint avec la commande de Mrs Malefoy et ouvrit le tout devant eux. Il y avait deux boîtes. Dans la première, un collier en argent… en forme de serpent incrusté d'une petite émeraude. Dans l'autre, une chevalière en or avec un lion frappé dessus, et incrusté d'un fin rubis. Drago n'en revenait pas…**

« Wow ! » fit-il.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demanda sa mère. « Tu penses qu'Hermione aimera le collier ? »

« J'en suis sûr mais… mais pourquoi le symbole de notre maison sur le bijou de l'autre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je me disais que comme ça… en portant chacun le symbole de la maison de l'autre, ce sera comme si vous étiez tout le temps ensemble. » expliqua Narcissa. « Vous allez être séparé tout le mois d'août, et votre dernière année à Poudlard sera si dure que vous ne vous verrez pas souvent à part le soir. Toi avec tes entraînements de Quidditch et tes révisions, Hermione et _ses_ révisions ! »

« C'est super maman, t'es la meilleure ! » dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Oh, je n'en demandais pas tant tu sais ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Il la libéra, non sans l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Le temps se couvrit et un éclair déchira le ciel.**

« Oh ho, ça se gâte ! » dit Narcissa.

« On peut rentrer ? Hermione me manque ! » la pressa Drago.

« Oui, on va rentrer. Laisse-moi juste le temps de payer, et on y va ! » dit Narcissa, un sourire en coin.

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

**Hermione avait bu une bonne et chaude tasse de thé en compagnie de Dobby. Ça lui avait fait du bien de boire quelque chose de chaud.**

« Merci Dobby, ce thé était délicieux. » lui sourit-elle.

« Dobby est heureux de l'apprendre. » dit-il de sa petite voix.

**Hermione sortit de la cuisine, mais, alors qu'elle fut sur le point de regagner la chambre, elle s'arrêta net en bas des escaliers de marbre. Il était rentré tôt. Trop tôt.**

**Pourquoi était-il déjà là ? Mince, Drago n'était toujours pas rentré et elle se retrouvait seule face à cet homme qui méprisait ce qu'elle était. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir face à lui ?**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais c'est une fin minable mais bon...

Aurélie !

J'espère sincèrement que cette petite fic vous plait !


	4. Ouragan

Disclaimer :Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Petit rappel : Il s'agit du Sequel de mon O.S Just Sex Or Love ? Que je vous conseille de lire avant d'attaquer cette fiction… Vous trouverez facilement le lien sur mon profil !

Désolé du temps que ça a prit... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

_**Hermione sortit de la cuisine, mais, alors qu'elle fut sur le point de regagner la chambre, elle s'arrêta net en bas des escaliers de marbre. Il était rentré tôt. Trop tôt.**_

_**Pourquoi était-il déjà là ? Mince, Drago n'était toujours pas rentré et elle se retrouvait seule face à cet homme qui méprisait ce qu'elle était. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir face à lui ?**_

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » dit-elle en tentant de masquer son étonnement… et sa peur. « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, je vis ici. » dit-il, d'un ton étonnement calme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire euh… je croyais que vous travailliez. » rectifia-t-elle.

« Je suis rentré plus tôt, je voulais passer du temps avec mon fils. » dit-il.

**Hermione décela le mensonge dans sa voix, mais décida de ne rien dire.**

« Il est parti avec sa mère en début d'après-midi. » répondit-elle. « Je pense qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

« Vous… vous baladiez dans le Manoir ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'être… poli.

« Non, euh, j'avais juste besoin de boire… une boisson chaude, que Dobby m'a gentiment préparé. » répondit-elle à son tour. « Je… je vais retourner dans la chambre de Drago. »

**Elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien, alors Hermione tourna nonchalamment les talons. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied devant l'autre, que la voix de Lucius Malefoy l'interrompit :**

_« Il ne fera pas sa vie avec vous. »_

**Stoppant net en plein milieu des escaliers, Hermione se retourna avec prudence. Son **_**beau-père**_**, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, et il n'avait pas non plus haussé le ton de sa voix, mais il parlait avec un tel naturel et un tel calme, que cela en ébranla la jeune sorcière.**

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-elle, tout en ayant très bien compris les propos du maître des lieux.

« Drago, ne fera pas sa vie avec vous. » répéta-t-il.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une audace qui la surprit elle-même. « Vous n'êtes pas dans sa tête, et vous n'éprouvez pas ce qu'il éprouve. »

« Non, mais je connais mon fils, et il ne restera pas avec vous aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. » lui dit-il avec conviction.

« Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas à vous de décider de l'avenir de votre fils. » répliqua Hermione. « Il est assez grand et intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il veut. »

« Vivre avec une Moldue, comme vous ? » pointa Lucius, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

« Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis le meilleur choix pour votre fils, mais sachez que mes sentiments pour lui sont sincères. » exposa-t-elle.

« Les vôtres, peut-être. » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais mon fils n'aurait jamais eu la décence de tomber dans les filets d'une simple humaine. »

« Ça m'est égal ce que vous pensez de moi, vous savez ? » lui dit-elle. « J'ai renoncé depuis bien longtemps à me faire entendre de vous. »

« Alors que faites-vous encore chez moi ? » gronda-t-il.

**Il commençait totalement à perdre son calme. Hermione lui tenait tête en répondant sans attendre à ses questions, et toujours avec calme et tact. Que devait-il faire pour la pousser à bout et lui faire quitter **_**et **_**sa maison **_**et **_**son fils ?**

« Je suis ici parce que votre fils me la demandait. Voilà la raison ! » répondit-elle. « Mais que cherchez-vous dont à faire ? »

« Je veux, que vous quittez mon fils, que vous cessez de l'aimer et que vous le laissez tranquille. » claqua-t-il. « Un grand avenir se dresse devant lui, et il est hors de question que mon seul héritier décide de partager la vie d'une… d'une… Moldue aussi insignifiante que vous. Vous n'avez pas sa place auprès lui, seule une sorcière, une vraie, à sa place auprès de mon fils. »

« Quelqu'un comme Pansy, vous voulez dire ? » renchérit-elle. « Mais il y a un problème dans votre petit plan parfait, Monsieur Malefoy… Drago n'aime pas Pansy, il ne l'a jamais aimé. »

« Il n'aura pas le choix. » martela Lucius.

« Alors vous le perdrez ! » dit-elle simplement.

**Elle tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se retourner. En arrivant dans la chambre de Drago, elle ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle. Doucement, à mesure que les larmes affluaient dans ses yeux, la jeune fille 0se laissa glisser au sol. Là, elle éclata en sanglot.**

**Elle avait eut raison depuis le début. Jamais elle ne serait acceptée à part entière dans cette famille. Si la mère de celui qu'elle aimait, l'appréciait, ce n'était pas et ce ne serait jamais le cas du père. Une mauvaise idée. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée d'accepter de venir passer quelques jours de vacances dans le Manoir des Malefoy. Elle le savait depuis le début, mais son amour pour Drago n'en avait pas tenu compte, et son cœur avait prit la décision à la place de sa raison. Mais Hermione aurait dû faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours : suivre son instinct. Et à cet instant, son instinct lui disait de partir de cet endroit…**

**Pliant la lettre qu'elle venait d'écrire, Hermione boucla ses valises et appela Dobby, qui se matérialisa dans la chambre aussitôt. La jeune sorcière, qui essayait de contenir de nouvelles larmes, s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Dobby, et lui tendit la lettre.**

« Tu veux bien donner ça à Drago, quand il rentrera ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ne la lui donne qu'une fois qu'il sera seul. »

« Vous partez ? » » demanda l'Elfe, d'une petite voix.

« Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit-elle.

« Dobby est navré Mademoiselle. Dobby a entendu ce que son Maître vous a dit. » avoua l'Elfe.

« Ce n'est rien, mais soit gentil, et donne cette lettre à Drago à son tour, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle ! » accepta-t-il, prenant la lettre dans ses mains frêles.

**Il la cacha dans sa maigre toge, puis, releva de grands yeux sur Hermione.**

« Mon jeune maître vous aime ! » dit-il.

« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi je dois partir. » avoua-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas qu'il en vienne à haïr son père par ma faute. Dis-le lui bien. »

« Oui Mademoiselle ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Au revoir Dobby, tu es un brave Elfe ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

**Dobby lui rendit son sourire. Hermione se releva et enfila une veste chaude. Sac à dos sur l'épaule, valise dans l'autre, elle vérifia que sa baguette était bien en place dans sa poche, puis, transplana hors du Manoir des Malefoy.**

**A peine Hermione avait-elle transplané du Manoir et mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et le bâtiment, que Drago et sa mère pénétrèrent dans celui-ci, trempés jusqu'aux os, des paquets dans les bras.**

« Ouh la la, quel temps ! » frissonna Drago en déposant les deux gros paquets qu'il avait dans les mains sur le sol.

« Une tasse de thé nous fera du bien je crois. » dit Narcissa, qui ôtait sa veste.

« Avec joie. » dit Drago. « Je vais voir Hermione, et en profiter pour me changer. »

**Avec empressement, il grimpa les escaliers en courant et entra dans sa chambre, le cœur impatient d'y retrouver Hermione… mais il ne la trouva pas. Il s'était arrêté net, une fois la porte ouverte, devant cette pièce vide. Vide de chaleur. Inquiet, il ouvrit son dressing et découvrit avec horreur que toutes les affaires d'Hermione avait disparut. Un **_**plop**_** derrière lui se fit entendre. Drago se retourna vivement, et tomba sur Dobby.**

« Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? Où est Hermione ? » demanda Drago.

« Elle est partie Monsieur. » répondit Dobby.

« Partie ? » s'étrangla Drago. « Où ça ? »

« Dobby l'ignore Monsieur. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Mais elle a demandé à Dobby de vous donner ceci. »

**Il fouilla dans sa toge et en sortit la lettre qu'il tendit à Drago. Ce dernier s'en empara, sans brusquerie pour ne pas effrayer le petit Elfe. Se moquant d'être trempé, Drago s'assit sur un des sofas de sa chambre, et ouvrit la lettre. Son cœur se serra devant l'écriture fine et élégante d'Hermione, mais aussi en lisant ces mots :**

_**Mon amour,**_

_**Je suis désolé de devoir partir et te laisser qu'une lettre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Malgré les efforts qu'a pu faire ton père, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Je viens d'être confronté à lui, ainsi qu'à sa haine de ce que je suis, et je n'y ai pas échappé. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à choisir entre ton père et moi, c'est pourquoi je prends la décision pour nous deux. Je t'aime, mais je ne serai jamais de taille face à ton père, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Il vaut mieux que notre histoire prenne fin dès maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, car tout peut arriver, et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Remercie ta mère de son accueil chaleureux, et excuse-moi auprès d'elle pour mon départ précipité, mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. On se reverra… à Poudlard, mais je ne pourrais rien t'offrir d'autre qu'une amitié, même si cela nous sera impossible.**_

_**Adieux. Hermione !**_

**Sa lecture finit, Drago tremblait de tout son corps. La feuille de parchemin tremblait entre ses mains. Il regarda Dobby et lui dit :**

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

**Dobby, qui aimait son jeune maître, lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. A la fin de son récit, il dû faire un pas en arrière car Drago s'était levé tellement vite que le petit être aurait pu être piétiné par mégarde.**

**Lucius Malefoy, depuis son altercation d'avec Hermione, se trouvait dans son salon privé, assis face à un flamboyant feu de cheminée. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles envers elle. Il s'entêtait à penser que son fils prendrait un jour la bonne décision de revenir sur le droit chemin, mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir cette fille sous son toit, alors il se devait d'intervenir, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il espérait que ses paroles avaient sonnés claires dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et qu'elle aussi verrait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec un jeune homme de la classe de son fils. La famille Malefoy se devait de garder une image de vrais sorciers, et jamais il ne céderait devant une simple humaine, qui n'avait aucune appartenance à une famille de Sang-Pur. Peu lui importait les conséquences de ses actes, il convaincrait son fils que c'était la seule solution, et que se remettre avec Pansy était le choix le plus judicieux. **

**La porte de son salon privé s'ouvrit sur Narcissa, qui avait changé ses vêtements trempés contre des propres.**

« Oh, tu es déjà rentré ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Comme tu vois. » répondit Lucius, de sa voix naturellement calme.

**Mais il était **_**trop **_**calme. Comme… sûr de lui. Narcissa se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, se rappelant que s'il était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, il aurait pu tomber sur Hermione.**

« Lucius qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. « Tu m'as dis que tu ne rentrerais qu'en début de soirée. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. » mentit-il, ce que sa femme détecta.

« Tu mens. » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

**La pluie au dehors se transformait petit à petit en tempête, et un éclair déchira le ciel, faisant trembler les murs du Manoir. Les volets se refermèrent – grâce à Dobby – et un autre éclair éclata… et à ce moment même, Drago entra dans la pièce, le visage rouge de fureur.**

« Comment t'as osé me faire ça ? » tempêta-t-il envers son père.

« Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Il a fait partir Hermione, voilà ce qui se passe. » répondit Drago, qui lui tendit la lettre.

**Narcissa la lut attentivement, et Drago continua de noyer son père sous les reproches.**

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas la faire partir. Tu avais promis de ne pas l'approcher. » s'étrangla-t-il. « Comment t'as pu lui dire que je ne ferais jamais ma vie avec elle ? Comment t'as pu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place auprès de moi ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une simple _humaine insignifiante _? »

« Lucius ! » s'effara Narcissa, qui releva la tête de la lettre.

**Lucius se leva de sa chaise tellement brusquement, qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Il fit face à sa femme et à son fils. L'un furieux l'autre choquée.**

« Oh arrêtez, vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison. » dit-il. « Une Moldue n'a rien à faire chez nous, et encore moins aux côtés de mon unique fils. »

« C'EST MA VIE ! » éclata Drago.

« Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu feras ce que je te dis. » rétorqua Lucius, sans élever la voix mais en étant ferme.

« Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi de qui je dois aimer. Il est hors de question que je me marie avec une fille que je n'aime pas, et encore moins avec cette garce de Pansy. » répliqua Drago. « Hermione m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, elle n'en a rien à faire de ton argent, elle se moque de tout ça. »

« Que tu crois ! » gronda son père.

« Je la connais mieux que toi, ça va faire sept ans que je la connais. Elle est douce, intelligente, gentille, et surtout elle ne juge pas les gens en fonction de leur nom de famille. » dit Drago. « Mais bon sang papa, ouvre les yeux, je suis ami avec Harry Potter alors que tu as été au service de celui qui a tué ses parents. Je suis ami avec le fils d'un homme que tu n'aimes pas parce qu'il n'est pas aussi riche que nous, et parce qu'il s'intéresse aux Moldues. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire qu'il y a d'un côté les sorciers nés et d'un autre côté les non sorciers. On est tous des êtres humains. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ? Je ne vais pas ternir le nom de notre famille parce que j'aime une sorcière qui n'est pas née sang-pur. »

« Bien au contraire, tu salis le nom des Malefoy en étant avec elle. » grinça Lucius.

« Ça c'est ton opinion, papa, pas la mienne. Je vis simplement la vie dont j'ai envie, et il n'est même pas envisageable que tu puisses décider à ma place. » claqua Drago. « Je te déteste ! »

**Et il tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce en courant. Il monta dans sa chambre, se prit la tête entre les mains, sans réussir à calmer les tremblements de son corps tout entier. Son père venait de gâcher sa vie. Hermione l'avait quittée, et le jeune homme connaissait son entêtement mieux que personne. Jamais elle ne voudra se remettre avec lui, par peur de son père. Mais pour l'heure, il devait se calmer, il devait trouver un endroit où aller avant la rentrée, car il était impossible qu'il reste une minute de plus dans la maison de cet homme, qu'il commençait à détester de plus en plus. Son père voulait tellement contrôler sa vie, il était tellement certain que les Moldues étaient à fuir comme la peste, mais Drago n'était pas d'accord, il ne l'avait jamais été. Côtoyer et être ami avec Harry Potter et les Weasley avait changé sa perception des choses. Sa décision fut vite prise.**

**Il sortit sa baguette, et fit un brusque mouvement du poignet. Son dressing s'ouvrit à la volée. Il réitéra son mouvement du poignet, et ses valises s'ouvrirent pour y accueillir les tonnes de vêtements qui s'y engouffraient.**

_« Drago ? »_

**Il se retourna. La porte s'était ouverte sur sa mère, qui s'arrêta en le voyant debout, toutes ses valises fermées et pleine à craquer autour de lui.**

« Ne me demande pas de rester une minute de plus alors que… » commença-t-il à dire, mais sa mère le coupa.

« Je ne te le demanderais pas. »

« Je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais… » une fois de plus elle le coupa.

« Va chez Sirius. »

**Elle s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.**

« Je m'occupe de ton père, toi, va t'en et fais tout ce que tu peux pour reprendre Hermione. » lui dit-elle.

**Elle se recula et lui rendit la lettre, qu'il mit dans la poche de son jean. Empoignant deux de ses valises, il transplana alors qu'un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel gris.**

_**12, Square Grimaud !**_

**Harry et Sirius, son parrain, à qui il avait été confié à la mort de ses parents, s'afféraient à la préparation du dîner, avec l'aide de Ginny, qui supervisait le tout. Ils riaient, malgré l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur. Un **_**plop**_** provenant du salon les interrompit. Ils s'y ruèrent, et découvrir un Drago Malefoy complètement anéanti, une valise dans chaque main, et trempé de la tête aux pieds.**

_**Le Terrier !**_

**Lavande, qui avait bien été intégré dans la famille de son petit ami, aidait Mrs Weasley au dîner, en l'absence de Ginny. Les deux sorcières parlaient activement tout en préparant le repas du soir, quand on frappa à la porte. Ron, qui faisait une partie d'échec avec ses frères, se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte, qui grinça. Aussitôt, un vent glacial s'infiltra dans la maison, mais ce qui glaça le sorcier, c'était de voir sa meilleure amie, trempée jusqu'aux os, le visage ruisselant de larmes.**

* * *

Alors alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous avais prévenu que ça allait péter... Hiihii... bon ça va être tristounet dans la suite alors...

A très vite, Aurélie !


	5. Tsunami émotionnel

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Petit rappel : Il s'agit du Sequel de mon O.S Just Sex Or Love ? Que je vous conseille de lire avant d'attaquer cette fiction… Vous trouverez facilement le lien sur mon profil !

Un nouveau chapitre écrit en quelques heures, sur deux jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la coureté !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Le Terrier !**_

« Hermione ? » s'étonna Ron.

**Elle était trempée, mais elle avait l'air de s'en ficher. Ron s'empara de la valise de sa meilleure amie, et, de sa main libre, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la modeste maison. Refermant la porte d'un geste sec, il prit le visage de la jeune fille dans une main et la força à le regarder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.**

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

« Je l'ai quitté ! » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

**Mais ce fut un murmure fut assez audible pour les personnes présentes autour d'eux. Lavande comprit immédiatement. A grand pas, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras… et Hermione éclata en sanglot.**

« Va chercher Ginny ! » dit Lavande à Ron. « Je m'occupe d'Hermione ! »

**Le jeune homme regarda ses parents, qui lui firent un signe de tête approbateur, et Ron transplana hors du Terrier, pour atterrir dans l'entrée de son meilleur ami. Lavande prit la valise à ses pieds et fit monter son amie dans les hauts escaliers en bois, qui grincèrent sans trembler sous leurs pas. Lavande fit entrer Hermione dans la chambre de sa belle-sœur, puis, alla au pas de course dans la salle de bain prendre des serviettes. Elle en enroula la jeune sorcière, dont le visage était strié de larmes. Fermant la porte, Lavande força Hermione à se délester de ses vêtements trempés.**

_**12, Square Grimaud !**_

**Drago laissa tomber, dans un bruit sourd, ses valises au sol. Avant même que quiconque ne lui demande ce qu'il faisait dans le salon de Sirius à cette heure-là de la journée et par ce temps, le sorcier dit :**

« Elle m'a quittée ! »

« Hermione ? » arqua Ginny.

« Oui. » dit Drago.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« A cause de mon père. » gronda Drago en serrant les poings.

**Un nouveau **_**plop**_** se fit entendre, et cette fois, venant du couloir. Les têtes se retournèrent, entendirent des bruits de pas et virent Ron apparaître.**

« Ron ? » fit Ginny.

« Faut que tu rentres à la maison. Hermione est là-bas et… elle ne va pas très bien ! » exposa Ron.

« Elle est blessée ? » s'étrangla Drago.

« Non, elle a simplement l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé ! » claqua Ron. « J'espère que t'as une bonne explication si tu ne veux pas que je te mette mon poing dans la cuisine. On t'avait prévenu de ne pas lui faire de mal ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, mon père a profité qu'elle soit seule pour la faire rompre. » se défendit Drago.

« Bon, je vais rentrer à la maison et essayer de ramener Hermione à la raison. » dit Ginny.

**Elle vola un baiser à Harry puis utilisa la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle. Sirius, qui vit clairement l'air dépité de son neveu, se mit entre les garçons pour les calmer.**

« Calmez-vous les garçons, je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça, mais vous n'en aurez aucune si vous vous énervez ! » leur dit-il.

« Ron ? » fit Harry en haussant les sourcils à son meilleur ami.

« Ça va, je me calme ! » abdiqua Ron.

« Merci ! » dit Harry.

« Je vais préparer du thé, et en attendant, Drago tu vas aller te changer ! » lui dit Sirius.

**Harry fit signe à Drago de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, et il le fit entrer dans une des chambres d'amis de la maison. Le jeune Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le lit de la pièce, et en sortit de la poche de son pantalon, la lettre de rupture que lui avait laissée Hermione. Il la relit, et ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry avait quitté la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes, après avoir lu une énième fois cette lettre, Drago fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible venant de lui… il se mit à pleurer. Son cœur était brisé, il avait perdu la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, et tout ça à cause de son égoïste et manipulateur de père. Comment pourrait-il tenter de reconquérir Hermione ? '**_On se reverra… à Poudlard, mais je ne pourrais rien t'offrir d'autre qu'une amitié, même si cela nous sera impossible.' _Elle voulait une amitié, alors il ferait tout pour être son ami et raviver leur amour. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, même si ce serait dur.

Une fois changé dans des vêtements secs, Drago gagna la cuisine, où il trouva son oncle et ses deux amis assis autour de la table, une tasse de thé fumante dans leurs mains. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise. Son oncle lui servit une tasse de thé. Drago en but une gorgée et se moqua de la chaleur presque brûlante qui coula dans sa gorge.

« Tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé ? » voulut Ron.

**Au lieu de répondre, Drago sortit la lettre d'Hermione, la déplia et la plaqua contre la table avec une telle force que les objets dessus tremblèrent. Harry et Ron, qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, lurent la lettre en silence. Sirius se plaça derrière son filleul et lu la lettre tout aussi silencieusement. Drago quant à lui, la connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait la réciter à voix haute, en y incluant les signes de ponctuations tellement les mots inscrits sur ce bout de papier étaient gravés dans son cerveau. Ces mots le hantaient… Prenant son visage entre les mains, Drago ravala un sanglot. Il se massa les tempes et regarda son oncle et ses amis, qui avaient terminés leur lecture. Sirius avait reprit sa place en face de son neveu.**

« Tout n'est pas perdu. » lui dit Harry.

« Tu crois ça ? » dit Drago. « Elle ne veut plus de moi. »

« A cause de ce qu'à pu lui dire ton père, mais je connais Hermione, et je sais à quel point elle t'aime. » contra Harry. « Je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin d'un peu de recul. »

« Je ne vais pas supporter de la voir à Poudlard, de partager la même salle commune et de ne pas pouvoir… la prendre dans mes bras. » avoua Drago. « Ce sera trop dur ! »

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps. » lui conseilla Ron. « Hermione est différente des autres filles. Elle est trop logique, et se laisse guider le plus souvent par sa tête. »

« Je dois faire quoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Attendre ! » intervint Sirius.

« Attendre quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Drago.

« Le moment idéal pour la reconquérir ! » répondit le sorcier.

_**Le Terrier !**_

**Quand Ginny entra en trombe dans sa chambre, elle y découvrit Hermione, recroquevillée sur elle-même par terre, contre le mur. Vêtue d'un pyjama – que Lavande avait eut du mal à lui faire mettre – elle avait entourée ses bras autour de ses jambes. Les boucles de ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, malgré l'effort de Lavande qui l'avait coiffé. Le visage d'Hermione était blanc, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une grande lassitude, mais ce que Ginny voyait, c'était le cœur brisé de sa meilleure amie.**

« Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle est là, hormis qu'elle ait quitté Drago ! » expliqua Lavande en s'approcha de la jeune rouquine.

« Drago est chez Harry, et apparemment, ce serait à cause de son père qu'Hermione aurait rompu. » dit Ginny.

« Comme c'est étonnant ! » ironisa Lavande. « Bon, c'est pas que mais je meurs de faim, alors je vais aller en bas et prendre de quoi manger ici, et faire manger Hermione aussi. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Ginny.

**Lavande sortit de la chambre et revint vingt plus tard avec un plateau remplit de sandwich. Hermione s'essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.**

« Hermione, explique-nous, s'il te plaît. » dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

**Refoulant une nouvelle vague de larmes, Hermione se redressa et s'appuya le dos contre le mur.**

« J'avais dis à Drago, de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère alors, il est parti avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'étais censé être toute seule, mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Monsieur Malefoy et, il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait prendre cette stupide décision. » commença-t-elle à expliquer.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu prise si c'était stupide ? » demanda Lavande.

« Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. » répondit Hermione. « Je ne voulais pas que Drago ait à choisir entre son père et moi. »

« Ça c'est encore un de tes raisonnements à la con, excuse-moi de l'expression ma chérie mais tu réfléchis un petit peu trop. » dit Lavande.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. » approuva Ginny.

« Merci ! » souffla Lavande.

« Qu'est-ce que Lucius t'as dit exactement ? » demanda Ginny.

« Que Drago ne ferait jamais sa vie avec moi, parce que je suis une Moldue et qu'il ouvrirait les yeux un jour ou l'autre, que sa vie était avec une vraie sorcière, que j'étais un obstacle pour son futur avenir ! » répondit Hermione.

« Et tu t'es laissé faire ? » dit Lavande. « Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ! »

« Cet homme me terrorise. » éclata Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? »

« Attendre le retour de Drago. » martela Lavande. « Cet homme est peut-être effrayant mais il ne dirige pas la vie de son fils. Drago est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix. Jamais il ne se laissera faire par son père. »

« Je… je ne sais plus quoi penser ! » dit Hermione. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai le cœur qui va éclater tellement Drago me manque. C'est si douloureux de l'aimer quand on sait qui est son père. Je suis terrorisée à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Il haït les Moldues plus que tout ! »

« Et ce n'est pas le seul comme lui. » dit Ginny. « Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois baisser les bras. Ecoute, tu dois prendre un peu de recul et te demander si tu veux vraiment être avec Drago. Pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que tu te vois vivre avec lui ? Te marier, avoir des enfants ? Est-ce qu'il est l'homme de ta vie ? Ce sont des questions auxquels tu te dois de trouver des réponses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

…

**Quand Drago et Hermione se couchèrent ce soir là, l'un dans une chambre d'amie du 12, Square Grimaud, l'autre dans un lit de camp au Terrier, tout deux n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête : l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ils tournaient en rond dans leur lit. On pourrait croire que c'était à cause de l'orage qui grondait au dehors, mais le reste des vivants dans la maison où ils avaient trouvés refuge dormaient à point fermés. **

**Un éclair déchira le ciel !**

**Dans la chambre d'amie au 12, Square Grimaud, Drago se leva du lit, pieds nus et vêtus d'un pantalon en coton et d'un débardeur, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. **

**Le tonnerre gronda !**

**Hermione repoussa la couverture et ne fit pas attention au froid qui lui mordillait la peau, malgré la chaleur ambiante de la maison. Descendant dans le salon, là où plus personne ne se trouvait, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.**

**La pluie tambourinait contre la vitre et tout autour de la bâtisse !**

**Comment trouver le sommeil quand il n'y avait plus qu'un gros trou béant dans la poitrine des deux amants ? **

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

**Narcissa eut, elle aussi, du mal à trouver le sommeil et elle ne dormit que d'un œil cette nuit-là. Elle avait refusé que son mari dorme dans la même pièce qu'elle. A six heures du matin, la sorcière était allée dans la chambre de son fils, ne portant que sa longue chemise de nuit par-dessous un peignoir fin. Elle tria les affaires de son fils, et boucla plusieurs valises. Le dressing se vida entièrement, et ce jusqu'au levé du soleil… ou plutôt du jour. La pluie avait cessée de tomber mais le gris des nuages était toujours là. **

« Dobby ! » appela Narcissa, sans trop élever la voix.

**Le **_**plop**_** reconnaissable de l'elfe de maison se fit entendre, et Narcissa, le visage fatigué, se retourna pour lui faire face.**

« Que peut faire Dobby pour sa maîtresse ? » demanda L'Elfe.

« Apporte ses valises chez Sirius je te prie. Drago ne remettra plus les pieds ici, il est trop en colère envers son père. » répondit Narcissa.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez maîtresse ! » accepta l'Elfe.

« Dobby, une fois que ce sera fait, ne reviens pas ici. » lui dit Narcissa. « Je compte rester avec mon fils jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard, et je veux que tu restes auprès de nous deux. »

« Mais le Maître… » commença à dire Dobby, avant que la sorcière ne le coupe :

« Fais ce que je te dis Dobby, Monsieur se débrouillera tout seul, il l'a bien mérité ! »

« Bien Maîtresse ! » s'inclina Dobby.

**Narcissa sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Dobby s'occuper des affaires de son fils. Epuisée mais incapable de se rendormir, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain. Elle en ressortit plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, après s'être vêtu avec son élégance naturelle. Elle prépara des valises, qu'elle fit descendre, avec l'aide d'un sort, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis, elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine pour se boire une tasse de thé bien chaude, accompagnée de quelques biscuits. La veille, après le départ de son fils, elle avait exigée des explications de la part de son mari, sur son comportement envers leur jeune belle-fille, et les explications ne furent pas très glorieuses, voire très décevantes, et cela avait éclatée en dispute.**

_« Cissi ? »_

**Relevant la tête, elle vit son cousin, Sirius Black, dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.**

« Bonjour Sirius. » le salua-t-elle. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite si matinale ? »

« Dobby vient d'arriver à la maison, avec toutes les affaires de ton fils. » répondit Sirius, en s'asseyant en face de sa cousine.

« J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas, si il reste chez toi jusqu'à la rentrée ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, ton fils est le bienvenue chez moi, et puis, où pourrait-il aller ? » dit Sirius.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas très bien. » souffla Sirius. « Il est à la fois en colère et brisé. Il n'a pas très bien dormi, je l'ai entendu se lever toutes les cinq dix minutes ! »

« Qui pourrait dormir dans sa situation ? » fit Narcissa.

« Lucius n'a pas conscience qu'il vient de perdre son fils ? » voulu savoir Sirius.

_« Que fais-tu chez moi Black ? »_

**Sirius ne se retourna pas, au contraire de Narcissa qui leva les yeux vers son mari, et répondit :**

« Il est là parce que je le veux bien. »

« Où est Drago ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il est chez moi. » répondit Sirius, en faisant face au sorcier.

« Bien, je vais immédiatement aller le chercher et le ramener à la raison ! » claqua Lucius.

**Excédée, Narcissa se leva de sa chaise et fit claquer sa main sur la table.**

« Non ! » martela-t-elle. « Tu vas laisser ton fils tranquille, et pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler. C'est ton fils, pas ta chose, tu as dépassé les bornes en racontant toutes ces horreurs à Hermione. »

« Ne prends pas la défense de cette sale Moldue, PAS CHEZ MOI ! » tempêta Lucius.

« Je suis aussi chez moi, et contrairement à toi je ne vis pas dans le passé. La guerre n'est plus et ta haine envers les humains est absurde. » éclata Narcissa. « Tu as non seulement perdu ton fils mais tu vas aussi perdre ta femme si tu continues à t'obstiner ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement ta haine envers les Moldues qui t'as fais agir ainsi, mais uniquement parce qu'Hermione n'est pas issue d'une famille riche et aisée comme les Parkinson, avec qui tu aimerais bien que vos deux familles s'unissent. » intervint Sirius. « Tu ne peux obliger ton fils à faire ce que tu souhaites, ce n'est plus un enfant ! »

« Regarde-moi ! » le tenta Lucius.

« Tout ce que je vois c'est un ancien Mangemort qui ne cherche pas à se repentir de ses actes passés, comme le fait Severus. » dit Sirius. « Drago ne sera jamais comme toi. Contrairement à toi, il sera un Auror respecté et aimé de tous, et lui au moins a des amis en qui il peut avoir confiance. Il ne sera craint que des gens qu'il devra mettre en prison, tandis que toi, tu n'es plus craint de qui que ce soit depuis la chute de Voldemort ! »

**Narcissa prit une longue bouffé d'oxygène, avant de dire à son mari :**

« A mon tour, je vais aller chez Sirius jusqu'à ce que Drago rentre à Poudlard, ensuite, je reviendrais uniquement si tu te décides à changer ton comportement égoïste et ton aversion envers le monde qui t'entoure. Et ne t'attends pas à voir Dobby, lui non plus ne reviendra pas ! »

**Elle finit par le dépasser et par aller dans l'entrée, attrapa ses valises et transplana !**

* * *

Pour le chapitre je pense que je vais faire un gros bon jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
